The invention relates to a pressure control valve to be used in a fuel injection system for a mixture compressing internal combustion engine. The engine employing the fuel injection system has an induction tube which contains an air flow rate meter with a metering member that is displaced by the flowing air and against the force of a pressurized fluid. The fluid pressure acting against the air flow rate meter is produced by the pressure control valve and is changed by the changing force exerted by a pressure sensitive cell which transmits a force related to atmospheric pressure as well as by the force of a temperature-dependent element. In a known pressure control valve of this type used in a fuel injection system, the fuel-air mixture is leaned out to an impermissible degree when the starting temperatures are low and the operating altitude of the vehicle is high, thereby introducing difficult warm-up conditions for the engine.